


Everybody loves Eridan Ampora

by FandomABurr1



Series: Everybody love this one [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, M/M, eridan finally gets the love he deserves, not too bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 12:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14165175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomABurr1/pseuds/FandomABurr1
Summary: Everyone suddenly sees a pretty nice side of Eridan





	Everybody loves Eridan Ampora

Sabaism- The worship of stars

To you, Eridan Ampora was a star. Though he was a bit dim of a star, he definitely was one. And this thought fueled you to alchemize violet glow in the dark stars that were currently stuck to the ceiling of your dark room, coloring your small space with a soft glow of violet, and it reminded you of his aura. A tiny bit harsh but also very soft and slightly excited when around you. As well as with Dirk. He seemed to glow brighter when he was around you and your brother, maybe trying to impress you or just genuinely happy.  
Whatever it was, he was absolutely beautiful even if he denied it.

Archetype- An original that has been imitated 

Eridan Ampora was also an archetype. He was so himself it hurt. And you knew people began imitating him. You had seen it first in Vriska, the way she began speaking to herself in the mirror, complimenting herself and building her confidence slowly. You had seen Eridan do this many times before her.  
You had even seen it with Karkat, his new military reflexes, practiced and perfected just like Eridan’s. You knew just how perfect they were because you had seen Eridan fight and defeat someone twice his size and hold them under his boot in less than a minute.  
They thought he was just so strange and utterly crazy that it was admirable to the point everyone tried to imitate it, maybe get that same glow about them. It never worked the way it did for Eridan.  
You knew everyone else saw it too.

Basilisk- A mythical reptile with a lethal gaze or breath

He was no reptile but he was certainly mythical and his gaze was no doubt lethal. Whenever you landed in that gaze, you felt like you were under a spotlight, his attention was on you and your chest tightened a little but you always managed to play off your anxiety with shitty jokes that he said he despised but you always saw the little grin on his face when he thought you were no longer watching him.  
And when lights hit him in just the right way, he began to glow slightly like Kanaya did sometimes. Made him look like he was the most beautiful mythical creature that ever existed. 

Calypso- A nymph who kept Odysseus on her island for seven years. Translates from Greek to ‘she who conceals’

Eridan was your very own Calypso as if she had been reborn into a magical boy such as he who conceals your heart. Okay now that’s just too corny. Moving on.

Divine- of, from, or like a God or Goddess

Eridan was also pretty damn divine if you do say so yourself, and you say so. At the end of the day, you’re pretty sure you’re head over heels for this guys. And in way so far from ironic it hurts.


End file.
